After a long day - Alternate ending to 3x03
by hej78462
Summary: Just a little something about the trip to the tresure-hunt in the end of 3x03. I don't own anything - Sadly! Rated T for safety. ONESHOT!


Alternate ending to 3x03 – Under The Gun

_"You… care to do some digging, Detective?"_

Actually what she cared to do, was to go home, take a long warm shower, and then go straight to bed to get her well deserved sleep. This day had been long and she wasn't too happy about the whole thing with Royce. At least that was the understatement she kept telling herself. She still couldn't believe he would do this to her. She _had_ in fact loved him once and Royce probably knew that. She just hadn't had the guts to do something about it. Now, she's happy about him just being a friend. Was happy. She knew they wouldn't be friends the same way anymore.

But there was something about the way Castle's grin and incredibly blue eyes was teasing her. The way that his lips were slightly parted and the edges of his mouth were turning upwards, just a teeny bit, and the crinkles around his eyes were more obvious. Besides, she didn't really have anything better to do anyway. A part of her really appreciated the fact that she had a quiet private life, but the other part wanted something to happen. She wanted to meet somebody. Perhaps somebody with big blue eyes and gorgeous hair that's always perfect. Well, just perhaps. He was with Gina anyway.

So with that in her mind she said, "Oh I don't know Castle, what if there isn't even a treasure" while trying to be as teasing as him. She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. That drove him crazy, she was 100 % sure. The look in his eyes, every single time, was priceless. If it wasn't for the 'poker face-training' in the interrogation room, she'd crack up.

"Well first of all – there _is _a treasure, I know that! And second – in an extremely unlikely situation there isn't, then we'll drink a cup of coffee at your place." He answered, his eyes still sparkling that way only Castle's eyes could sparkle. She was confused, "Why my place?" she asked, followed by another lip-bite. He looked at her smiling, "It's closer. Now come on" and with that, he took her arm and let her towards her desk, and after that, the elevator.

CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT

When they were in her car, she tried to break the silence. "How's Gina doing?". She actually didn't care about Gina, but she couldn't think of anything better to say. "Well, I actually don't know." He answered, completely honest. She gave him a look, "Come on Castle, you spent your summer with her, you must at least have a little clue!". The looks on his face were sad, and in the moment they'd arrived to the cemetery, he answered "I didn't spend my summer with her.", and then he got out of the car.

She was nearly jumped out after him, her mind going crazy. Should she ask about it more or just let him tell her himself. And at that, he turned around with a serious look on his face and said, "I'm not with Gina. She was never in the Hamptons with me. Yes, the first day she drove with me, but then I had a text from Ryan asking what the hell I was doing. He explained to me, what happened with you and Demming, and I realized that I was just doing it because I felt lonely. I called a cab and waited with her till it got there, and then I went by myself." He was hurt. The crinkle in his eyes was gone, as were the smile on his lips. _And it was all her fault. _"But that doesn't matter now, should we find that treasure?" he asked, trying to smile, but even he knew that it just looked like some weird twist of his face.

He opened the trunk and found two shovels and started to walk towards the gravestone. She followed him while thinking about it all. The cemetery was dark, and as she walked there in her own thoughts she didn't realize what was in front of her. And then, suddently, she was lying on the ground_, _staring up at the dark sky. Castle had heard her surprised squeak as she fell and was over her in a second.

"Kate, how're you holding up here?" he asked. His face was worried, but she would have been able to hear the laughter in his voice from miles away. She smiled at him and said, "Just great!" when he reached his hand out to help him up. She didn't let go of his hand, but instead started leading him to the place they needed to dig in.

After about half an hour of her doing the digging and him talking about pretty much everything, she felt something hard against her shovel. "Castle, stop talking!" she exclaimed and picked up the box. It wasn't big, but there was definitely something in it. They both gasped as they saw what was in it. Stones, diamonds and rubies. Wow!

She couldn't help it; she put down the box and raised her hand for a high-five. With the biggest grin on his face he returned it. The slap of their hands together made a loud noise and they laughed. The clock was getting close to midnight. They got back to the car. "We'll return this in the morning", she said. He sounded really disappointed when he said, "What?! I thought we were being evil and keeping it all to ourselves". "Maybe another time" she said back.

CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT:CASTLE:BECKETT

They decided they would get a cup of coffee at her place. When they were sitting there just talking about random things in her couch she suddenly cut him off in the middle of his sentence, "Why don't you just ask, Castle?". He looked confused, his forehead wrinkled, "Ask you what?". "You know, why I broke it off with Demming" she said. He was going to ask just that, but she didn't allow him to.

Her lips had found his, and she swallowed the words he was going to say. The taste of him was unbelievable. He tasted like coffee, but no coffee she'd ever tasted. There was another taste on his lips that felt familiar, like it was something she tasted every day. She almost let out a moan as the tip of his tongue ran over her lower lip. Her mouth opened and that same tip was then touching her own tongue. The moan was this time inevitable. He made a sound in the back of his throat that made her shiver. Their tongues were playing together, and she smiled into his mouth.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to stop. Her mind was telling her 'Oxygen is overrated anyway', but she had to pull back. He was breathless too. When she finally found the air to talk she said, "Because I'd rather be with you".

His eyes went big and then he smiled and kissed her again. "Well Detective I must say: right back at ya!" he said. She was going to burst. She couldn't handle him being so sweet and fun and… oh... covered in dirt. She smiled and said, "You know what Castle, I think we both need to take a shower". She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He was glaring at her, and she enjoyed it. "Do you care to join me?" she teased. He was already at her touching her bare skin. The answer was simple, "Lead the way, Detective."

Well then, her day _would_ end with a long, warm shower. She knew, though, that she wasn't going to be getting to bed straight after, but also that she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

_AN: Yes yes, I know that he's with Gina in the first episode, but this is MY story. *evil laugh*_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_MN._


End file.
